


The Dark Savior

by Halo85



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo85/pseuds/Halo85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark One Emma travels back in time to kill Regina moments before casting the Dark Curse. Her magic takes her to the wrong time and she watches and becomes fascinated with Regina as she grows up. As time goes by Emma becomes Regina's protector and friend. Originally planned as a one shot, maybe three-four chapters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Darkness consumed Emma, in a way nothing had. It crept into her soul. It controlled every aspect of who she was and now her only focus was on destroying the person she blamed most. Hook had been unable to save her with a kiss. Regina had promised to be her savior but failed miserably. Emma had sacrificed everything repeatedly for Regina's happiness. She even saved Regina's hobo and for what, nothing. She lost her chance at a happy ending the moment she meet that woman. Now Emma's only thoughts focused on ending the woman who ruined her life for the last time.

The plan was simple enough, go back in time and kill Regina moments before the dark curse hit. Then she could still have Henry. Still save her family, maybe have a second chance at happiness before the darkness had stolen it all, a life without ever having to meet Regina Mills was all she wanted. Fate of course, had other plans.

She cast her spell and opened up a portal to the past. Her goal was to land a few days before the dark curse hit. Emma had never cast her own time travel spell before; she thought the Dark One's power would be enough, it wasn't. She landed in time just after Baelfire had fallen into his portal. She cloaked herself so the Rumble could not see or feel her presence. At first, she wanted to try again, but watching Rumble was fascinating and almost kept the voices in her head at bay. Emma ended up staying because she was intrigued. It could take a lifetime and she would not care. She was the Dark One, she had eternity. She could wait for revenge if she must.

Surprisingly time went by quickly observing Gold weave his master plan. She witnessed as Cora and Rumpelstiltskin played their power game. Was it love or was it lust. She could not say. At the end of the affair, Cora no longer had her heart. They made a deal with a child conceived in the end, to become Rumble's puppet and his monster.

Emma watched the loveless marriage and Cora's stomach swelled. Emma was almost giddy with excitement. She had waited so long for sweet revenge. Time just stood still the day Regina came. This was the moment, Emma waited for since she went back in time. Years had passed like seconds for her. Finally getting to see the baby, made everything suddenly, go in slow motion.

She wanted to hate the child, but the baby would just coo and smile. When no one was around Emma would show herself to baby Regina. It was the first time in years human eyes had seen the blonde Dark One. The baby would always smiled and clap. Emma would cast little spells to make Regina's animals on her mobile come alive. Regina loved the unicorn most. Every night Emma would have, the animals dance for the child. The baby would just giggle and play with them. Emma almost lost herself in the child's bliss. Regina surprisingly grounded her in a way that not even hook could. Being in the child's presence, made Emma feel like less of a monster. It felt like the darkness left whenever she was close to the baby. She reasoned with herself, what harm could be done if she gave the baby a few moments of happiness.

Time passed and Emma watched as Regina grew. Slowly Emma stopped showing herself to the little girl. She knew Regina could have no memory of her, if she did her plan would fail. Everything was going according to plan until one faithful day. On Regina's fifth birthday she was running around outside and playing in the mud. Regina, Emma noted was always happiest outside in the dirt and playing with animals. Her hair was messy and matted her expressive white gown was filthy.

This was the first time Emma had seen Cora interact with the child. For most of Regina's earlier years, her father took on all the responsibilities. Cora's rage surprised her and she was the Dark One. Cora hit the little raven-haired girl so hard her lip spilt open. Blood trickled down her face and covered her already dirty dress. Emma froze Cora where she stood. Regina ran to her room in tears. If Cora had a heart Emma would have crushed it, her plans be damned. Instead, she ran to the scared child hiding under the bed. It had been years since Emma metalized in front of the girl. Looking down she couldn't just let the child cry.

Emma appeared to Regina who was hiding under the bed. "It's okay, little one. Come here and let me have a look." Regina looked up tears still streaming down her checks. "I won't hurt you I promise." The little raven-haired girl crawled into her lap. Emma waved her hand in front of Regina's face. The cut healed instantly but a scar was still visible. Emma always wondered where it came from. Emma rocked Regina in her arms until the child stopped crying.

"It will be okay, little one. I will never let her hurt you again." Emma waved her hand again and put up a protection spell over the little girl. Emma sat there holding the child, wondering why she still felt so compelled to help her after all this time. She is just a helpless child, Emma reasoned with herself. She knew all too well about being abused in the system. Emma shook her head, surprised for a moment. It had been so long since she thought of her former life. What was this child doing to her, Emma thought.

XXXXXXXXX

As time went on Emma waited for Regina to fall in love with the Stable Boy but she never did. Emma was growing more concerned as the days tricked by. Regina's eighteenth birthday came and went and still the young woman showed no interest in Daniel. Emma was beside herself she couldn't understand why Regina suddenly had no interest in him. His death stated Regina on her dark path, but she showed no hint of longing or even desire for him. She would only smile kindly whenever he helped her.

Emma never realized how she affected the person Regina was to become. She was braver and she stood up to her mother. Never allowing Cora to abuse or use her because she always knew someone was looking out for her. One day when riding Rocinante, Regina decided to be a bit daring and tried jumping a fallen tree. Something she had done a hundred times. Only Regina didn't see the viper. The horse reared instead of jumping, and bucked Regina off. The raven-haired girl fell hard against a tree. Rocinante ran off back to the Castle.

Emma growled when she saw blood leaking out from under Regina's riding coat and her foot badly mangled. Appearing in front of the young woman, she quickly waved her hand over Regina's stomach. "Why are you riding so far away from the castle? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is out here?" Her hands then went to her leg. "This may hurt." The blonde said before twisting and pulling on Regina's leg to the realign the bone. The blonde waved her hand over the injury. Emma put her hand out to pull the brunette up to her feet. Regina stood easily on the newly healed leg. Emma was content with the knowledge, that the girl wouldn't suffer any permeant damages.

"It's too dangerous in this part of the woods you shouldn't be here."

"I am not afraid of anything, because you're always there…" Regina paused then looked up at Emma "You're my Savior. You always have been." Emma took a step back and shook her head. No one had called her that in many years and hearing it from Regina was jarring.

"I need to go." Emma waved her hand and disappeared again.

"You're just going to leave me here. I have waited my whole life for you." Regina yelled into the air. "I finally get to see you for real and you just leave." Emma reappeared in front of Regina.

"How could you possibly know I was here?" Emma hadn't shown herself to the girl since she was a small child. No way could she remember.

"I always knew you were with me." Regina smiled up at Emma. "You were there when I was eight and fell from a tree you caught me. When I was fourteen you were there when I fell into a river and nearly drown. I saw your face when the water knocked the wind out of me. You were over me and suddenly disappeared. You watch me as I sleep. You have always been here." Regina's eyes sparkled in a way Emma had not seen since she was a little girl.

"How?" Emma said surprised. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Cinnamon, I smell it and I know you are there. I know you will never let anything happen to me." Regina touched her lip and thought for a moment. "When I was a little girl, you did something so I didn't feel pain when my mother struck me. Why?"

"You remember that," Emma stood shocked. "You were just a child."

"Yes," Regina smiled. Then stepped forward and tried to touch Emma. Emma transported herself yards away into a tree branch. "Come back down here. Don't be afraid I will not hurt you." Emma started to laugh.

"It is you who should be afraid."

"Why would I be afraid of the Savior?" Regina crossed her arms, cocked her head to the side and looked up at Emma in the tree.

"I am no Savior." Emma hissed then reappeared in front of Regina. "I am the Dark One."

"You don't look like a Dark One." Regina stood and studied Emma's face for a moment. "Even if you are I don't care."

"You should, I am monster. Why didn't I take you away from your mother? I knew about all the horrible things she did to you…" Emma got closer. "I let it happen. If I am your Savior, why didn't I take you away? Give you a good life. Maybe I wanted you to suffer." Emma snapped her finger and the Dark One dagger appeared. Emma stepped closer to Regina and held the dagger inches from the raven-haired woman's face. Regina's eyes lowered and focused onto the blade then shot back up at Emma. "Maybe I enjoy your pain."

"I don't believe that, not for a second. Maybe I am meant for more. Like the stories in the book you left." Emma's mind flashed back to Regina's eighth birthday. Regina was crying because he mother said she was too old for presents. Cora broke everything her father got her. Emma left the book on her pillow that night clocked in a spell so only Regina could see it. Regina would spend hours reading the silly thing, just like Henry used to. To Emma's surprise, her favorite character in the books was Snow White.

"You are not Cinderella and I am not your fairy godmother."

"You would never hurt me." Regina walked closer to Emma pressing herself into the blade. Regina's eyes focusing on Emma's eyes. The brunette felt the blade pierce her skin but didn't look down. She bit her lip trying hard not to wince at the pain. Emma's eyes grew wide when she seen the blood trickling down her fingers. Instantly the dagger was gone and Emma's hand waved over Regina's neck. In seconds, the small cut healed. Emma grabbed the girl and examined her closely making sure she had no further injuries.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me," Regina smiled.

"You are such a stupid child." Emma hissed then disappeared. Regina stood in the forest waiting for hours for Emma to reappear but she never did.

Cora was enraged when Regina arrived home way past dark. Not only was Regina late but her outfit was ruined. Cora had not been physically able to hurt her but she could locked her in her room and starve her.

On her third day trapped in her room with no food. Emma appeared and threw her an apple. "Eat you are far too thin." Regina easily caught it and took a bite.

"Miss me,"

"No."

"When I was little you would just leave them on my pillow." Regina giggled then wiped her mouth clean from the juice with her sleeve. "So why are you here?" Emma shrugged and walked around the room refusing to look at Regina.

"Why do you not spend more time with the stable boy? He is handsome enough, don't you think."

"Who… Daniel?"

"Yes."

"That is an odd question; I thought you weren't my fairy god mother, Savior. Why the sudden interest in my love life."

"Answer the question," Emma hissed.

"He never really interested me much."

"Why." The boy you loved so much; you completely lost yourself for.

"I suppose my heart belongs to someone else." Regina said while taking the last bite of the Apple. "Can I have another. I am still hungry." Emma looked down at the girl's tiny frame. Then snapped her fingers and a plate of bread, meat, cheese and nuts appeared.

"You need to eat more than apples." Emma said in almost a whisper.

"Okay, but only if you will you eat with me?" Regina said slicing the bread.

"I don't eat."

"Ever?" Regina looked up with a raised brow.

"Never, no need." Emma shrugged.

"Here take a bite it is delicious." Regina held up a slice of meat. Emma shook her head. Regina stood and walked toward Emma, meat in hand. She held the meat up to Emma's lips. "Just one bite, please."

"I have eaten before; I wasn't always the Dark One." Emma pushed Regina's hand down and stepped to the side. Regina looked a bit disheartened and sat back on the bed. "Food does nothing for me in this form."

"Okay." Regina let out a dejected groan.

"Eat." Emma demanded.

"Sit with me at least." Emma stood arms folded. "Please," Regina whispered, moving the food around the plate without actually taking a bite. Without out any protest Emma did just that and sat with the raven-haired girl as she devoured her dinner.

Emma sat looking at her nails pretending not to stare at the girl in front of her. It had been almost twenty years and she still had a hard time believing this girl would someday turn into the Evil Queen and then into her Regina. The brunette's was gentle and kind even after years of abuse. Her laughter was pure and her heart was virtuous. This girl was so different from the woman Henry had dragged her to meet that one faithful birthday. Her Regina, she had to hold back a laugh. The blonde had been with this one for so long, she was her Regina now Emma mused.

"Why are you smiling?" The brunette asked while licking her fingers.

"I wasn't…I don't smile." Emma rubbed her neck.

"You were thinking and you smile."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Someone that I used to know."

"A lover?"

"NO…nothing like that just a good friend," Emma spoke the words and they did not even feel like a lie. The blonde let out a breath she didn't even know she was even holding. "I was thinking of the person, I become the Dark One for. It was before you were born." Or should I say after, this time thing is so confusing.

Emma rubbed her temple. "I am not sure how to explain it. The Darkness was going to consume her and I just could not let it. It feels so long ago. It was surrounding her and it wanted her light. The Darkness liked the way she tasted. It began to consume her, sucking out all the light inside of her all the good. I step forward, I had too. Reg…My friend pleaded with me not to, I remember that now. Odd time to remember something like that. Emma thought and continued with her story.

"Once she was an evil Queen. Her heart was black and bitter. One day she made a choice to be a better person and day by day the light came back. I could not let her go back to who she once was. She worked too hard to lose her happy ending and the darkness consumed me instead. Turning me into this. It was a long time since Emma thought of that night with such clarity.

Whenever she used to think of that night, it filled her with such rage. Looking at the younger version Regina seemed to settle the anger inside her and silence the Dark One's voice. Maybe it was the way brunette smiled at her. Or way her eyes shined every time Emma appeared. Or how relaxed the girl was around her. Maybe it was the affect Regina always had on the blonde's heart even after all this time.

"That sounds a lot like love," Regina said in a low whispery voice sounding a little upset.

"It's complicated."

"Love usually is."

"I promised to give my friend her happy ending, and it cost me everything."

"I wish I was there I would never have let you. I'd have taken it instead." Emma had to hold back a laugh.

"You're okay kid," Emma said patting Regina on the leg.

"I am not a goat."

"No, where I come from it means child."

"That is the second time you have referred to me as a child. I have you know I am a woman fully grown and I will not have you treat me as anything less."

"It was a term of endearment. Besides I am almost 50."

"You wanted to say something endearing to me?" Regina smiled and blushed. "I don't think you look much older than me."

"Becoming the Dark One made me immortal."

"So you will always be this young and beautiful." Regina put her hand up attempting to touch Emma's face, but Emma pulled away.

"On that note I should be going." Emma stumbled to her feet and Regina grabbed her arm.

"Please stay, please. I have been alone for far too long. Besides, we both know you really won't go anywhere. You will just stop letting me see you. You were here the last three day. I know because I could smell you more now than ever before."

"I should never have appeared."

"Please stay." Regina's sparkling eye started to cloud with tears. Even after all this time. Emma still couldn't say no to her. Emma let out a deep breath and sat on the bed next to the brunette.

"Fine, I will stay."

"Forever?"

"For now," Emma stated and Regina nodded.

"I can live with that. You never told me your name."

"I told you, Dark One." Emma said in a mock deep voice, making Regina giggled.

"No your real name."

"Swan."

"Swan, like the bird," Emma tried not to smile.

"Yes like the bird."

"There has to be more."

"For now call me Swan."

"Do you have any more stories about you, before you were an immortal Dark One?" Regina said in the same deep mock voice.

Emma smiled and starched the back of her head. "I don't know…"

"Please."

"How about I tell you the story of a Savior and Mayor."

"Like a horse." Regina's brow furled looked and she confused.

"No." Emma couldn't hold back a laugh. "A Mayor is Kind of like a Queen but not."

"Once Upon a Time there was a girl named Emma who made a wish on her birthday and it took her on one hell of an adventure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left a review of Kudos most I have ever gotten. It means the world to me that you all read my story. Sorry it took so long for an update. My computer crashed and I lost everything, it was horrible.  
> My original idea for this story was Dark One Emma to go back and time and meet the Evil Queen a huge smut fest, but that story is meant for a much better writer than me. So my wheels kept spinning and what if the Emma seen Regina before she was ever evil and a story was born. I always worry when I have a second chapter that the writing will be worse and people will lose interest. So I do hope everyone I likes this....I tried. Enough talk on with the story.

Regina frantically searched every magic book she had. Everyone in Story Brook was slowly disappearing. Hook was the first to go. No one cared, no one noticed. David said he always disappears the moment Emma is out of the picture. Then Robin, it broke Regina's heart because she assumed he left to be with her sister who also vanished.

His leaving did not bother her as much as it should. Maybe at one time she would have gladly died for the man, however, things felt different now. For some reason she had stopped having any real feelings for him when her Emma disappeared. Her heart ached solely for the blonde Dark One that seemed lost to her forever. If only she could have saved her best friend and stopped all of this. The only thing she longed for was to be reunited, and save Emma. The dull ache for Emma started soon after the blonde left. Then it turned into desperate longing the longer Emma was gone. As if a piece of her was missing never to be replaced again.

It didn't take long for the others to vanish one by one. Regina started to truly panic when Henry faded away before her eyes. They had been working tirelessly, trying everything to bring back Emma and nothing was working. He was next to her looking through her old spell books and started to scream when his hand disappeared. She remembers his eyes and the panic in his voice. He begged her to save him and dam it she would. His voice cracked when he yelled "Mom," and then he was gone. If it was the last thing she did she would brig him back. With in a few days the whole town was gone and she was the only one left.

Regina set out on a mission to find whatever magic she had to save him. She lost everything and she couldn't bear to lose her son too. He was had always been her everything and with or without Emma she would still fine a way to save their son.

The only problem was her mind was playing tricks on her. She was remembering events that never happened. The longer it took her to find a solution the more people she forgot about. David all but faded from her memory. Only realizing something was off when she looked at a picture and had no idea who the man standing next to her son and Emma was. She held tight to a picture of her and Henry worried she would lose her memories of him as well. As the memories of the people she once knew faded more and more. Her thoughts became completely consumed with Emma, but not her Emma.

She remember Emma the Dark One protecting her and saving her from her mother. Broken bones healed in moments. Saving her life countless when she was reckless. Her mind was starting to fracture from what she remembered and what she though she knew. She worked frantically throughout the night, desperate to figure out what the Dark One did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma awoke with Regina clinging to her. She stared down at the girl whose light threatened to undo all the darkness inside her. It terrified and exhilarated her all at the same time. She had to force her eyes away from the girl in her arms and the new feelings she was causing. A sadness crept into her. This could never have been her Regina. Her Regina would never look at her the way this girl did. They were both too broken to ever know happiness the way this kid felt it. Looking down at the peaceful face in her arms the familiar voices started to play in her head.

What was it the voice in her head always said to her. The pull of the family we were so desperate to protect, the friendships that make it impossible to forget who we used to be, the magic that threatens to undo our most evil deeds, and worst of all, the love that refuses to give up on us. Emma pulled away, it had been so long since she had heard his voice in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina was standing at the veranda, looking out over the forest. Her eyes were sparkling and bright. They always sparkled, but today they were different. She was happier than Emma had ever seen her. Her Regina never sparkled, not even with the forest hobo. Emma stood leaning on the door frame looking out at the brunette for a long time, never saying anything.

This girl was a like a shiny beckon of hope and Emma would never admit it but she loved looking at her like this. This Regina was so happy with a heart full of light not yet scarred by the pain and darkness. Emma waved her hand, and was instantly sitting next to Regina on the edge of the balcony.

"I want to go on an adventure like the Mayor and Emma. I want to be a hero and save people."

"No,"

"Why not?" Regina pouted.

"Too dangerous, you have no way to protect yourself. You don't have magic. I could teach you a spell or two..."

"I hate magic."Regina cut her off. "Look at what it did to my mother, look at how she uses it to hurt people."

"Do you hate me, I use magic?"

"I could never hate you. Even if you do use magic. I could learn to defend myself with a sword. I could become a knight." Emma laughed, she always wondered why Henry was so obsessed with being the heroic Knight. Apparently his mother always was too.

"You a knight, that is the funnest thing I have ever heard, you are meant to be a Queen."

"You sound like my Mother."

"The world is a big scary place with evil people. You could get hurt and I will have none of it," Emma huffed, trying to sound more intimating than she felt. "You my dear are ill-equipped to be a hero."

"You are being mean in hopes that you will push me away. It won't work and besides I am not afraid of anything." Emma held back a chuckle, that sounded more like her Regina.

"So you have said, because I have always been there. You have never had to count on your own abilities."Emma crossed her arms and raised an eye brow. "Sometimes fear is not such a bad thing. I may not always be here to catch you when you fall."

"I doubt that," Regina laughed then climbed onto the ledge of the balcony. She started to lean over just a bit and Emma subconsciously put her hand on the brunette's waist to steady her. Regina smirked at the blond's protective nature. Emma immediately pulled her hand away. The pull of the family we were so desperate to protect. Regina smirked and Emma did her best to ignore the girls victorious smirk. Regina lifted a leg and turned just enough to look unsteady once more. Emma instantly reacted, her hands went to Regina's hips and softly eased Regina off the ledge. Emma shot the girl a look that said do not do that again. Regina smiled and looked down at the blonde's hands still firmly around her hips.

"Where would you go?" Regina smiled and took a step forward pushing herself into Emma's arms.

"Somewhere." Emma pulled back, held the girl out at arms length. Looking down at Regina' bright eyes Emma had enough and turned her back to the girl too afraid to look into her wanting chocolate eyes.

"Why leave? We belong together." Regina said in barely a whisper getting close enough for Emma to feel the brunette's breath on her neck. Emma stood shaking her head, and then started walking back and forth. Anything to distance herself from the intuitive girl. Regina tried to touch her, but Emma pulled away. "You can't`tell me you don't feel it."

"You have no idea what you are taking about."

"Then what is this connection we have?"

"We don't have a connection," Emma growled. The friend who makes it impossible to forget who we once used to be. Emma tried hard to shake the voice from her head. The girl always clouded her judgment from the moment she was born. Emma wanted nothing more than her pain when she started this journey. Now all she wanted to do was keep her safe.

"Then why spend all this time with me," Regina demanded. Emma had to stop this, had to stop the voices.

"Because my dear," Emma voice deepened. She slowly approached the girl getting inches from her face. "I am using you,"Emma did her best evil laugh. "No special connection, no life altering force. You are to become my tool and my pawn. "Emma smirked and licked her lips. "You see, you have a purity and light about you and I wish to destroy it. Take all the goodness and turn to you into my monster. Cast my curse."

"I don't believe you. You are doing it again...pushing me away because you are scared of how I make you feel." Regina shook her head. "You would never do that, not to me. There is good in you. I can feel it."

"There is nothing but hate and darkness inside my heart."

"Your afraid, of how you feel. You are afraid to love me."

"You are a stupid fool," Emma's shoulders stiffened her heart lurching into a frenzy. She clenched her jaw trying her best to not let her emotions show.

"I won't hurt you Emma." Emma took several stumbling steps back, fear and shock painted clearly on her face.

"How?" Regina walked forward closing the gab Emma back. "I never told you my name...how could you possibly know."

"I am not such a dumb child after all." Of course, Regina would know, she may be young but she is still Regina.

"I won't hurt you, not the way she did. I am not her." Emma shook her head and laughed. The love that refuses to give up on us.

"You have no idea what you're taking about." Emma continued to pace around. Gold's voice playing games with her head. She was shaking and talking to herself. Regina ran to Emma's side and started to shake her.

"I won't hurt you, I am not the Mayor." Regina cupped Emma's face in her hands and forced the blonde to look at her. Regina was making promises again. Promises she couldn't possibly keep. Regina leaned forward, getting close to Emma. She licked her lips and closed her eyes. Emma stepped back and held her arms out, pushing the brunette and her wanting lips away. Glaring angrily at the young girl.

"You should be afraid of me," Emma growled. "I will destroy you, you have no idea." Emma's breath was hot and ragged.

"I don't believe you., and I can prove it." Regina grinned, turned and leaped off the railing of the balcony.

Emma was on the ground in an instant with Regina safely cradled in her arms. "You are an idiot," Emma growled.

"I may be an idiot, but you just saved me." Regina blushed then buried her head in Emma shoulder. "Just like I knew you would." Emma felt Regina lips on her ear and threw the girl on the ground. She missed the brunettes brooding older counterpart who wasn't nearly so grabby.

"Och." Regina hissed and rubbed her backside.

"You need to keep your hands to yourself…."Emma paused, "and your lips. Youth makes you act oddly." So fearless and brave, her Regina was as much, but this girl was careless and rash with her feelings. Her Regina was so guarded. IS this what she was like before her heart was blackend by pain and loss. Or was this what Regina was always like, why had she never noticed.

"What does that even mean?"

"Nothing," Emma growled, "Just...ugh." Emma yelled into the air. Regina slowly stumbled to her feet. "You are just too young, a child who is unaware of the world around you."

Regina was about to say something when they heard a girl yelling. "What was that?" Regina heard. Emma paused, the voice seemed familiar. A runaway horse went speeding by with a little girl screaming on it for help.

"We have to save her," Regina declared.

"I knew you would say that." Emma snapped her finger and Regina was on her horse. "Go, be the hero."

"You aren't coming."

"I am no Savior besides I think you can handle this one. Now go she needs you." Emma threw her a lope sided grin and pointed in the screaming girls direction. Regina nodded and took off after the girl.

"See, we are already having adventures together."

"No, you are doing this all on your own, best be on your way." Emma appeared next to the horse. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to a child just because you wanted to be chatty." Emma smiled and hit the best hard on it's rump and Regina launched forward. It didn't take her long to reach the scared child, and pulling her to safety."

The little girl hugged Regina tightly, almost clinging to her. Regina brushed the little girls matted hair to the side and did her best to clam the scared child. Emma appeared in that moment and softly clapped. "Congratulations savior," Regina realized she was the only one who could see her. As soon as Emma appeared she was gone and Regina was left alone to deal with the shrill little girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you do this?" Regina came storming into her bedroom. "I know you are here just show yourself."

"Do what dear?"Emma appeared sitting on the bed looking down at her fingers as if they were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Don't play games." Regina growled. Emma rather enjoyed seeing a bit of her former rival inside the brunette.

"You set it up for me to save the princess and have my supposed happy ending,." Regina pointed her finger and pushed it into Emma's chest. "YOU have no right. I don't want to be Queen. I don't want to be married or have a child." Emma laughed loudly.

"I can assure you this was not my doing, as far as I know your happiness is in a land far far away. In a different time entirely."

"What dose that even mean."

"It means, sometimes you have to do things you don't enjoy to become someone you have too. To get the things you really want. You want my recommendation marry the King. Kill the king, try to kill his kid." Regina looked mortified.

"How could you say that. I am not a murderer, I could never hurt anyone," Regina yelled. Emma laughed and walked closer to the young brunette. Emma stood there looking into Regina's deep chocolate eyes. This innocent girl wasn't the woman she knew. The woman who killed her own father, to cast a dark curse. She wondered how Gold destroyed her light so thoroughly that she became the Evil Queen. Emma worried she never would be able to.

"Someday, you stupid child. YOU will be a Queen. A Queen so evil that you will kill innocent children. Your heart will turn black as night."

"Never," Regina yelled, shock and fear covered her face. "I am not a monster."

Emma got with in inches of the girls face. Looking her square in the face and whispering in her ear. "You will be. I told you, I never protected you because I cared. I only did it because I need you to become my monster, my puppet and my toy." Emma had no idea why she was saying these things. She knew deep down it would drive the girl to do the exact opposite. Even in youth Regina was predictable.

"Why me? Get someone else to be your toy. I won't do it, I won't be your monster." Emma held back a smile. Regina crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. For a moment the girl reminded her of Henry their son. Henry...Emma thought. Why was she doing this. She was purposely driving Regina further away from her, further away from the darkness.

"It has to be you. Your the only one it can be."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I finally had a few days off work and could actually focus on this story. I suppose there are only a few chapters left. I hope everyone likes this update.  
> Trigger warring for this chapter for mentions of sexual assault.

"Why me? Get someone else to be your toy. I won't do it, I will not be your monster." Emma held back a smile. The blonde had never been so proud. 'That's my girl. I knew you were stronger than that, stronger than me.' Regina crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. For a moment the girl reminded her of Henry, their son. 'Henry'...Emma thought. Why was she doing this. She was purposely driving Regina further away from her, further away from the darkness. Maybe it is what she truly wanted to save Regina from herfamily.

Even if that ment she and Henry would never be born. Was she doing the right thing. Making the girl hate her. Then she looked into the girls eyes, deep beutiful brown eyes. They were so sad and so full of love. How could she possibly keep this up. Even with Gold's voice constantly in her ear she still couldn't bring herself to turn someone so pure into an Evil Queen.

"It has to be you. Your the only one it can be."Emma took a shaky breath and ran her hand through her hair. How could she possibly tell this girl everything.

"Why?" Regina cried at the top of your lungs."Why me."

"Because..." a strange sultry voice declared, a voice Emma knew much too well. "If you don't, our son will never be born." Regina's jaw dropped when out of the shadows came her twin. Older, in strange clothing with short hair but it was her.

"Who...who are you?" The young girl gasped and put her hands to her face. The older version merely smirked.

"Oh don't be so naive dear, I am you." Regina approached her younger version, her smoldering eyes fixed on the young brunette. Emma knew that face and stood between them.

"Back off she is just a kid, this isn't her fault."

"Of course it's not her fault, it is yours."Regina's eyes bore Emma. Emma stood taller and reached for the younger versions hand holding it protectively. "Are you really that big of an idiot, I wouldn't hurt myself."

"What are you doing here?" Emma demanded.

"I should be asking you that, Ms. Swan. This is my life if I am not mistaken and I am pretty sure you have no place in it. You wanted to destroy me, well congratulations my son no longer exist thanks to you. You took away the only person I ever really loved." Regina stepped closer to Emma and pushed a long thin finger into her chest. Angry almost black eyes pierced into deep blue.

"Henry." Emma whispered almost inaudibly. Hurt and lose evident on her face at the mere mention of the boy.

Regina softened and approached the blonde."I know you blamed me for everything, I am sorry I couldn't save you. I am not the savior, I am not you. I regreat it Emma. Please think about Henry, think about our."

All of a sudden seeing the two women fighting everything clicked in the younger Regina's mind. "I am the Mayor." The younger brunette declared, and pulled her hand away from Emma. "You...you loved me." Young Regina slowly backed away and sat on the bed. She sat shaking her head and looking at the floor. "Why didn't you tell me?" A tear slid down her check.

"Kid, it's complicated." "Im not a kid." Emma slowly walked over to the girl and bent down so they were eye level. Emma put her hand up slowly and softly wiped the stray tear away and gave the girl a gentle smile.

"You know how much I love you and you let me believe you were in love with someone else." Young Regina forced her gaze down to the floor.

"Look at me." Emma, softly grabbed the girls face and softly lifted it up so they were looking each other in the eyes. "It's not that, I just didn't know how to tell you. I was... I'm the Dark One. I was so angry and broken. I was a monster....no I am a monster but when you look at me...when Im with you it's like I am human again. Like part of me is still the Savior."

"You were always my Savior, always. Why lie to me?"

"I don't belive that for a second. You would never hurt me." 

"I came here to kill the Evil Queen, who cursed me to a far away land she destroyed my childhood." "I become an Evil Queen?" The young brunette covered her mouth. "It's complicated kid, but yeah." "Im so sorry Emma." More tears started to form. Emma jumped up and wrapped her arm around the girl. The blonde rubbed the young girls back and the tears soon dried up. "Don't be, it gave us our son. So it was the greatest thing to ever happen to me." Emma looked at the older version of Regina while she spoke."And you were the greatest Mom ever. I promise your nothing like Cora. I know you always worry about it, but trust me you made a great Mom." "Anyway my plan was to arrive moment's before the curse too over. Making sure I made it to the other world so I could have Henry. I went dark and I thought the only way I could make the pain stop was by killing the person I blamed, it was you, technicality her." Emma nodded at the older Regina. 

"If you wanted me dead why spend so much time protecting me?

"It was wrong. IT WAS WRONG. It was completely wrong to want you dead. The spell back fired and I always thought it was an accident. Since the day you were born you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I was never happier than when I was your Savior.

"You were only ever good at Saving me. Screw the town and your parents. You always came to my rescue. " The older Regina huffed with a half smile on her lips. "Some Savior, when ever there was real trouble I always had to fix it."

"I was never very good at being everyone's hero," Emma said sadly." You always had to rush in and help when I couldn't cut it alone."

"No dear you were." The older brunette stated

Then in unison both Regina said. "But you always were good at being my hero. The older and younger version of Regina stared at each other, before Emma finally cut the tension.

"We made a good team, once." Emma said sadly.

"We still make a great team." The younger raven haired girl said and put her hand up to Emma's face and softly stroked her cheek.

"She was referring to me dear." The older brunette said pushing the younger girls hand off Emma's face. A little to roughly for Emma's liking, but before she could say anything young Regina stood and glared at the older Regina. 

"We are the same person you are just old and crabby."

"Actually Regina, well her." Emma pointed to the older woman. "Is right, I messed up the past and changed things to much. Now you are two separate entities. Worse yet, Henry our son is gone." "Henry is my father's name so we really did have a son together?" The younger brunette demanded.

"It's complicated." 

"You say that about everything." The young girl smiled at the blonde.

"Because with you Regina." Emma said looking between both wemon its always complicated."

" Besides it's none of your business." The older Regina stated with her arms crossed. "We," she pointed to Emma and herself "Had a son, you my dear were never in the picture, because I am not you. Thanks to Ms. Swan's interference."

"I see where you get your sassy snarky attitude from." The younger woman poked Emma in the stomach. Emma bit her lip to stop a smile from forming.

"I am the Dark One."Emma said pushing the girls hand away and holding it for a moment and looking deep into the girls big choloate eyes. 

"Can you please stop touching each other." The older Regina growled. It was one thing when Emma comforted her younger self but the way Emma looked at the girl was innaporperate and the older Regina would not stand for it. Emma quickly pulled her hand away.

"Jealous," the younger Regina grinned and winked at Emma.

"Hardly."

"Lair, what if I kiss Emma right now, what would you say?" The younger girl leaned in and grabbed the blonde's face.

"Oh no you don't." Emma softly slapped the girls hands down and quickly got up and backed away. The younger Regina crossed her arms in a pout.

"This is serious and you want to play kissy face." The older brunette growled and threw up her hands.

"I am not playing anything." Emma declared.

"Regina dear, the King has arrived." Cora announced from the doorway. Emma grabbed the older Regina's hand and made them disappear. Emma didn't let her hand go when they were in the shadows.

"Mother I have no desire to be Queen and I certainly don't want to marry that old man."

"Nonsense dear, every young woman wants to merry a King."Cora flicked her wrist and Regina was suddenly dressed in the most beautiful gown Emma had ever seen her in.

"Mother this is not me."

"No you would rather dress like a man. Don't be ridiculous dear, this is who you have to be."

"No this is your dream not mine." Cora smiled then flicked her wrist. A harsh gust of wind washed over the girl's face, knocking her to the floor. Emma growled, and almost appeared, but was held back by the older Regina. Emma hated Cora, hated everything she had done, but she settle down when she felt arms wrap around her and hold her in place.

"Emma, you know she must not see you." Regina whispered into Emma's ear. "Mother knows how to kill the Dark One and you mean nothing to her. She will gladly end your life."

"Now dear get up," Cora demanded. "You are going to see the king and I will not hear anther word about it. I am you mother and I know what is best for you." The younger Regina stood tall and nodded. She looked to the shadows and then followed behind her mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Regina watched the younger Regina and her parents greet the King. The young girl looked mortified behind a fake smile. The King was smiling and it made Emma sick to her stomach. Regina could see it in Emma's eyes, she was on edge. She looked like a viper ready to strike. Emma's hands clenched the banister. Regina placed her hand over Emma's in an attempt to settle her down. It worked slightly.

"Did he force you."

"What?"

Emma took a deep breath, "When you were married to the King did he force you into his bed." The question startled Regina and she thought for a moment how to phrase it to keep the blonde from becoming completely unhinged. Regina knew what was in store for the young girl but she also knew that it meant losing Henry if Emma stepped in and stopped everything.

"A King wants heirs."

"He had my mother that wasn't enough." Emma huffed and clenched her jaw. "Is it wrong that I want to kill your mother and rip out the Kings heart." Emma's grip tightene and her nails dug into the wood of the banister. "He is looking at her like a piece of meat. Like an object and not a person. I am going to kill him." Regina stood staring at the blonde wondering if that was Emma taking or the Dark One.

"I am sure your mother would not approve of you killing her father."

"I don't care who he is. Or what Snow thinks, I am not going to let him hurt her...hurt you." Emma stared into the other woman's eyes was so confusing seeing her Regina after all this time. Emma could only imagine how hard Regina's life was with out her.

"Emma you have to let this happen. Otherwise we will lose Henry forever."

"She isn't like you."

"Oh."

"She is so innocent."

"I guess in your eyes I never was," Regina whispered sadly. Emma shook her head and looked at the other woman.

"No Regina it's not like that. I made her soft. She counts to much on me. I can't abandon her now. I never let her face anything alone. This will destroy her. I can't let that happen. I can't bear to see her that broken."

"You are in love with her."

"No."

"Your terrified of kissing her. Afraid maybe she will break your dark curse."

"It's not like that Regina."

"Oh tell me what it's like dear." Regina crossed her arms and glared at the blonde. "It took a long time, but Emma I know you." Regina's voice softened. "I can see the way you look at her. Im your bestfriend Emma, I know you and I know her and she is just as in love as you are.

Emma stood deep in though she wanted to say so much to the brunette. "Why didn't you ever tell me how horrible your childhood was?" What came out even surprised the blonde. Emma said it while getting within inches of Regina's face.

"You avoided the question," Regina smiled.

"Now you are avoiding."

"You never asked and it never seemed to be important. I was the Evil Queen and that's that."Regina said stoned face but Emma could see the pain behind Regina's dark brown eye.

"You were always just Regina to me." Emma took a deep breath, and stepped closer."I told you about my childhood, and you never told me about yours."

"You met my mother, I didn't think there was that much left to tell." Regina pulled away and wrapped her arms around herself. The younger Regina never did that Emma noted. Only her Regina hugged herself. Years of being alone, years of pain. It broke Emma's heart to see her stand that way.

"She abused you throughout your childhood and now she is selling you to the highest bidder. I hate her so much." Emma reached up and touched Regina's scar. "You still have the marks she left." Regina pulled away.

"I can remember things that never happened. I can see the past the way it was and then… then I see you and everything is so fuzzy. You were there the day Mother gave this to me. You held me, and healed it." Regina touched the spot Emma's finger's had been moment's before. "We have to fix this before I can't remember the way the past used to be."

"Maybe it's better if you can't remember all the bad," Emma whispered. "Maybe things can still turn out alright. I am not going to let her get raped by that man."

"Even if that means we lose Henry. I am not letting that happen. I will cast a spell to wipe all her memories of you and then implant the ones that should be there. If I have to I will crush Daniel's heart myself. I have to set things right. I have to get my son back."

"And what if you don't set it right. What if I screwed things up too much and in the process I lose both Henry and you. What then."

"Then I will have to live with the consequences won't I. I am the one who will have to relive everything and wake up with the nightmares. I have to try, I have to get my son back." Emma internally cringed, the words struck her hard.

"Well fixed this together, like we always do. I am not going to let her or you get hurt this time and I am not going to let you crush the man's heart you used to love. I made this mess and now I am going to fix it. I am the Savior, right?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end sorta, if you all like this let me know. I had a hell of time coming out with the ending. It actually doesn't feel like an end and more of a beginning. Any hope you all enjoy. If not, let me know as well, but be nice.

The older Regina tried with all her might to explain how important it was for Emma to let things transpire the way did before. Emma, for her part allowed most things. The younger Regina was doing her best at staying strong and facing her future. Marrying the King was not something she wanted but if it lead to a life with Emma, she would do anything to have her. Nights were the hardest, she tried not to cry but sometimes the tears just feel.

Emma would always appear, next to her. After a few nights of tears Emma would rub the younger girls back and run her hands through her soft brown locks. Emma insisted Regina didn't have to marry the King, that Regina's happiness was all that mattered to her. Regina would always smile whenever her Savior would tell her those things. In the end she knew the life she wanted was with Emma, and the only way to get Emma was to become the Evil Queen.

The day finally came when Regina was to marry the king. Emma paced around the room frantically. She could not bear to watch the girl she had grown to love more than anything being forced into something so horrible with someone so much older. Regina's place was with her, not her grandfather the whole thing made her skin crawl and her stomach ache.

She wouldn't let it happen, coincidences be damned, she had to stop the wedding. She stormed into the church just in time to see the old man with his hands all over her. Ready to kiss his new bride, and for once since she met Regina she allowed the dark one to take over.

Emma stormed the stage eyes burning. The older Regina tied to stop her but she was frozen in place. How dare he touch her Regina, how dare anyone touch the woman she loved. She had fought the feelings for so long, and now every emotion she suppressed came rushing out. She reached into her grandfathers chest and ripped out his heart.

"Emma no, you have no idea what you are doing?" The older Regina yelled, trying to use her magic, but the spell Emma cast on her was too powerful. She had no choice but to stand helpless watching Emma.

"I don't care, I am going to save you from this monster," Her blue eyes locked on the deep brown of the younger version.

"Emma,"The young girls hand went to the heart in the Dark One's hand. "I need to do this for you, for Henry." The young brunette said with pleading eyes. Emma shook her head and pushed the girls hand away.

"I have to give you your best chance. I told you a log time ago I am no Savior, not anymore." Emma whispered softly and in an instant she squeezed her fist and the heart was nothing more than dust. The young girl gasped when she watched Emma slowly start to disappear.

"No," tears streamed down Regina's face. "I can't loose you." Regina threw her arms around what was left of her blonde savior. Emma smiled sadly at her and leaned down. "You know, I will always love you." Her lips softly pressed on the young girl and then she was gone. Regina fell onto the stage tears staining her eyes.

She looked up to see a young Snow standing with tears in her eyes. Her father lay dead, she was so small and fragile. Was it really her destiny to hate the person who gave her Emma. In that moment she knew she never could. But she also knew the only way she could ever have Emma was to make the girls life a living hell.

The older Regina finally freed herself from Emma's magic hold, and approached everyone. With all of her magic she cast a spell for everyone to think the king had a heart attack. She looked down at her own body, it was fading too. With the last of her power she enhanced her younger versions power, and gave her visions of the future. Emma was such a rash idiot, but seeing her kill Leopold, made her realize she would always be her idiot.

"What did you do?"

"You have to become the evil queen, and the only way to do it is with magic. It's the only way to get Henry back."

"I don't care about him,"the young girl screamed.

"You will one day, besides it is also the only way to see Emma." The older Regina whispered as she faded off.

Regina looked down at her hands feeling the power she was given. She would do what ever she must to get her hero back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Years passed and Regina became the Evil Queen, she contacted Rumple. She followed all the clues her older self had left. She made the Price and young Snow fall in love. She had set everything in to motion. She needed Emma, everything came to getting her love back.

The day finally came to cast the dark curse. Everything had gone to plan. The Snows had the wardrobe made, her army attacked the Castle. Everything was playing out perfectly. That was until Regina saw baby Emma.

It was really her after all this time. She shook her head. 'I have to give her best chance. She would do as much for me." Her hand ran over Charming's wounds and he was instantly healed. She magically transported Snow to them.

"We don't have much time. You all need to get." Regina pointed to the Wardrobe, "Emma will deserves to have both of you."

"We can't trust her David said clutching the baby close to him."

"You don't have to."Regina smiled and waved her hand; Snow, Charming, and baby Emma flew into the Wardrobe before a black Smoke over took everything. Regina realized she might have lost her Emma forever but Emma deserved to be happy with her parents.

Years after passed, Regina realized she may never see the woman she loved. She ruined everything the day Emma was born, she prayed Snow and Charming hated her enough to tell her all about the Evil Queen.

She wondered if they were still as self serving and selfish as she remembered. If they were maybe they took Emma as far away as they could. Keep her Savior away. She supposed it didn't matter in eighteen years she had come to terms with her choice. Emma had always put her first, for once it was her turn and damn it, if it meant never being with her. It was a cross, she was happy to bare alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Regina went threw the same routine she did day in and day out. Everyday was her own personal hell. She tired her best to busy herself with being the best leader she could be. At least in this world she could just be Regina and not the Evil Queen. Days and years blurred together that was until a young pregnant blonde woman showed up in Story Brooke. The curse wasn't supposed to break yet, but it didn't matter Regina still rushed to Granny's the moment she heard that there was a stranger in town.

Regina rushed into the dinner to find a very pregnant, very young Emma. Her cloths were ratty old rags and she was so thin, even though she had to at least be 5 months pregnant. Her belly was extremely predominate in her tight clothing. She put on her best Mayor face and approached the young girl. She was so frail and week looking. Regina stood speechless just staring at the girl. It was really her Emma.

"Can, I help you lady?" Emma sounded annoyed. Regina responded quickly and smiled, a real smile at the girl.

"Your not from around here are you."Regina extended out her hand for Emma to shake. Emma just stared down at it suspiciously. "Mayor Mills welcome to my town."

"Your town."The young blonde snorted. She was wild reckless, nothing like the refined and reserved Emma of her childhood.

"How old are you?"

"Listen lady, that is so none of your business." Emma turned her back to the brunette.

"Emma,"Regina said in practically a whisper. Emma turned her head slightly, suspicion replaced with fear.

"How? How do you know my name lady?" Regina realized her mistake and shook her head. Slowly she approached the blond locking chocolate eyes with blue.

"You don't remember me?

"Should I," for a moment Emma's eyes softened but just as soon as they softened her hard edge was back. This Emma, was guarded. Something or someone hurt her.

"Where are Snow and David?"

"How do you know my parents names?"

"Old friends."

"My parents have to at least be twenty years older than you."

"They were friends of my parents, I knew you when I was a child." It wasn't lie exactly, Emma starred at her.

"You are telling the truth, but your hiding something."

"Where are they Emma?" Regina asked again more direct. Emma stood staring at the woman trying to figure her out. Emma crossed her arms over her belly. Shaking her head she grabbed her bag and got up to leave. Emma stated to run out the door. Regina was right behind her, it wasn't hard for the brunette to catch up with the pregnant blonde.

"Emma," Regina reached for Emma's arm and spun her around. Tears where streaming down the young girls eyes. Regina's heart broke seeing her savior so young and helpless. Then Emma did something the brunette did not anticipate. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina. Regina took a deep breath and just held the girl.

"My parents are dead."

"Oh Emma," Regina said rubbing the girls back.

"I have no idea, why I am so upset." Emma pulled back and whipped her face clean of tears. "Hormones, they died so long ago. I have no idea why it still hurts so much."

"I had no idea." Regina's heart broke, all she wanted to was give this girl her best chance and somehow she ruined everything. She should have listened to her older self. Tears started to form around her eyes. Emma looked up at her for a moment. Pain clearly painted on the brunettes features. Emma's arms wrapped back around the brunette.

"How did you know them." Emma asked assuming the older woman's pain was from learning about the lost of her old friends and nothing with ruining Emma's chance of happiness.

"Once upon a time, I saved a woman on a horse. That woman was your Mom." Regina pulled away and looked at her car. "How about we go to my house, you won't regret it. I have the best apple cider you ever tasted, non alcoholic. So safe for you and the baby."Emma studied her face for a moment then nodded.


End file.
